


Something Other Than Faith

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other evils in the world than Loki's - and they ask why she stands by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Other Than Faith

What would possess her to do it? How could she stand to stay through the rage and the abuse? Why wouldn't she leave him to the poison? What does she have to prove?

That she was faithful?

She was young, so young when she fell for him, and he was less cynical then. He would bring her gifts, sweet things. She loved him dearly, and they married. She was golden, then. She was perfect.

She was also naive. It took her a long time to realise. It took her a long time to let herself believe. There was Sif with her hair shorn off, and she knew.

But she never said anything. It is not my place, she would say bitterly to herself. And it was her challenge to herself, and to him, that she would never stray. She ignored her fear he would never know or fear. She would be the good wife. Faithful would be the only thing they would think to call her.

When they turned her sons against each other, she though her compassion all freezed over. It wasn't compassion that kept her by him, or rage. It wasn't even stubbornness at first.

Just when they took her loves from her, all she had was duty.

She would stick by that, even if she never forgave.

Not only him, her husband, though she could forgive him her rages if she could still feel, but the ones who destroyed it all, she would never forgive them. She would see her son torn open, bloody, and she would never forgive then. And she would stand by her husband at Ragnarok, because for all he'd neglected her, for all he swore at her now, it wasn't him who murdered the fruit of her womb.

They'd been good sons. Only boys. They'd made boys do that to one another.

It wasn't being faithful, she thought. But it was one hell of grudge. Sigyn had her pride.


End file.
